The internal structure of a current liquid crystal module mainly includes a display screen and a backlight component, wherein the two portions are assembled as a whole for packaging and transporting. Due to the large size and weight, the large-sized liquid crystal module only can be packaged as a whole for transportation with the help of a mechanical lifting device. However, manual operation is still needed for transporting, packaging and unpackaging, and it is very difficult to manually transport and unpackage the liquid crystal module that is packaged as a whole for transportation.